Protective
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Rogue Avengers come home after 2 years and things have changed. Steve can't wait to see Tony again. But they didn't know what had happened in that 2 years. When the team finds out will they be able to help Tony cope with his disability? Will they protect him from those who mean harm?...Warning Slash. Steve/Tony will he Steve/Tony/Bucky/Bruce/Strange
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The Rogue Avengers come home after 2 years and things have changed. Steve can't wait to see Tony again. But they didn't know what had happened in that 2 years. When the team finds out will they be able to help Tony cope with his disability? Will they protect him from those who mean harm?...Slash Steve/Tony/Bucky/Bruce/Stephan

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Steve sighs he was nearly home after 2 years of being in Wakanda with Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, Rhodey, Wanda, Vision, Sam and Scott. And he hadn't heard from Tony in all that time. Tony and he had been dating when all the fighting had been going down. It had hurt to have Tony turn on him. But if Steve was honest he did that himself. He lied to Tony about his parents, didn't listen fully to Tony and didn't trust him enough.

He had also taken Tony's Best Friend Rhodey from him. Rhodey had wanted out because he was angry with Tony. Now Rhodey could walk and he was happy but also sad he left Tony alone and isolated. Which he had promised not to do.

Clint couldn't wait to see his family he hadn't been able to contact them in 2 years and he knew Laura was going to be pissed with him. But it wasn't his fault he was just helping out Steve. And Tony was the one to blame. But Clint now didn't think Tony was totally to blame. Maybe he should have actually talked to Tony instead of immediately siding with Steve. After Tony had spent all that time of making his bow and arrows so cool. He realised he never thanked the genius.

Natasha was biting her lip not knowing what they were going to find when they got to the compound. She had betrayed Tony when she knew that Tony knew the Accords weren't perfect. She had left him and hadn't looked back. After all the favours Tony had done her. She didn't know what he would say to her now. And she had Laura's reaction to deal with too. She had a bad feeling in her gut like she KNEW something had happened. Natasha was holding Rhodes hand because they had been seeing each other for 6 months now. Her other hand was on Bruce.

Bruce was nervously twitching besides Natasha. He had taken off after Ultron and only found out Steve's side of the Accords and went with them instead of talking to Tony about Ross. But Bruce knew that Tony knew how bad Ross was so why had Tony been agreeing with Ross? There was something else to the story. Natasha had taken his hand and he calmed down. She had become one of his best friends.

Vision was worried about his creator even though Tony had told him to go. Vision knew he had hurt Tony by leaving because Tony thought everyone in his life left him. But Tony had told him to follow his heart. His Wanda was light in his life. He had made her see that Tony Stark wasn't to blame for her parents death. Vision and Wanda both wondered what Tony's reaction would be.

Sam, and Scott didn't know Tony very well and just wanted to be home. But they were wondering want would await them when they arrived.

Bucky didn't know what to expect when he arrives. All he knew he had been pardoned as long as he got treatment for the Winter Soldiers programming. He didn't know what Stark would do to him. But Bucky thought it would be justified after all Bucky did kill his parents and let Steve run off with him. Bucky know knew Tony and Steve had been seeing each other before everything went south. Bucky had yelled at Steve for throwing his love away for him. But Steve had told Bucky all about Tony and Bucky would look forward to getting to know the man if Tony didn't kill him.

T'Challa and Shuri where also on the plane. They were to take the Avengers to the compound. They didn't know what had been going on in Mr Stark's life he had about become a ghost.

Also on the plane was Nick Fury, Phil Coulson and his team. They hadn't been in contact with Stark either. But they were dreading the conversation that was coming.

"We are coming in to land", the pilot says

The nervous energy in the plane was nearly suffocating. As they land on the ground.  
"Welcome to the New Avengers Compound", the pilot says

They get up and grab there things and start to go to the front of the plane. They knew they were seconds away from seeing Tony. The door opens and they saw four figures on the tarmac. But none of them were Tony. But Coulson's team recognise Daisy standing in the group. And the compound was big. Much bigger than before. They could see why the pilot said the 'New Compound'.

"Welcome back. I am Captain Carol Danvers or Captain Marvel. I lead the Avengers. This is part of my group Stephen Strange or Doctor Strange, Daisy Johnson who is Quake and Hope van Dyne who is Wasp", Carol says

"Hope?" Scott asks

"Hello Scott welcome home", Hope says

"Where is Tony? He leads the Avengers", Steve states

A look passed between the four.  
"We need to debrief you before you see Tony. Then there is a party going to happen", Carol says

"What about Tones?" Rhodey asks anxiety

"You will find out", Stephen says

"Follow us", Carol says leading them inside

"What party?" Wanda asks

"The other Avengers and the juveniles wanted to celebrate your return. They are hoping to get Tony to join. With the excuse your back", Daisy replies

"Tony always liked parties so why wouldn't he go?" Natasha asks

"Tony doesn't do parties anymore. He is barely social. We don't blame him as he has a good reason", Stephen says with a sigh

"Why is that?" Steve asks worriedly

But Carol, Stephan, Daisy and Hope were saved from having to answer by a familiar British accent.

"Welcome back sirs, ma'ams", a voice says

"JARVIS?" Bruce asks shocked

"Indeed", JARVIS says

"How?" Vision asks  
"Sir rebooted me from a backup. I have been fully operational for 18 months", JARVIS replies

"This is one of the conference rooms. Where we will debrief you", Carol says

They all take seats around the table. They noticed there was a lot of seats. Carol goes to the head of the table with Hope, Stephen and Daisy taking there seats besides her.

"Ok now debrief us. We haven't heard anything about Stark", Fury says

"And the Accords", Clint says

"This new compound", Bruce says

"And about Bucky. But I need to know about Tony", Steve begs

Carol looks at all of them. She and the others hoped they had want it took to help Tony. After all Tony was in a very delicate condition. Depressed and disabled would do that to you.

"Ok first the Accords. They have been amended to allow the superhero community police themselves but they have four non-superhero members to make it fair and they rotate around the UN nations. Tony set this up and fought the legal battle and won for this to be so. Also Former Secretary Ross is not allowed on that panel", Carol says

"Former Secretary?" Bruce asks

"Lets just say _someone_ dug up all the dirt on Ross and presented it to the UN. Former Secretary Ross is facing charges but is out on bail. But someone from the superhero community are always watching him", Hope says

"Tony dug up the facts didn't he?" Steve says proudly

"Yes he did", Stephen confirms

"On to the compound it had grown bigger because there are different departments of the facility now. The Avengers Division that is lead by me. The Science Division who is lead by Jane Foster and Tony Stark with Erik Selvig's and Dr Pym's help. The PR Division which is lead by Laura Barton with Darcy Lewis's help. The Legal Division which is lead by Maggie Lang and with help from Matt Murdock. The Medical Division which is lead by Helen Cho with help from Jennifer Banner and May Parker. The Security Division which is lead by Happy Hogan. The Liaison is lead by Sharon Carter. The IT Division which is lead by Daisy Johnson. The Search and Rescue Division which is lead by Demetria Dew. The Magical Division which is lead by Stephen Strange. The Young Avengers Division which is lead by Spider-Man with help from Iron Lad, Eagle Eye and Hawkeye. The Communication Division which is lead by Emma Spice. The Extraction & Retrieval Division which is lead by Joshùa Cable. The Research & Development Division which is lead by Tony and Stella Walters. The Spies Division which is lead by Lauren Turrent. The Human Resources Division is lead by Jay Davis, The Transport Division is lead by Steven James. And lastly the Weapon and Technology Division which is lead by Tony. We also have a gym and living quarters as well here", Carol says, "This compound was all designed by Tony Stark"

"We might need a map", Clint jokes

"Well JARVIS is connected to everything if you get lost", Daisy says

"So Jane Foster, Erik Selvig and Darcy Lewis are here?" Coulson asks

"Yes. And they are so looking forward to seeing you all again", Daisy says with a smirk

"My cousin is here?" Bruce asks

"Yes and she has a bone to pick with you", Hope replies

"Laura is here?" Clint asks

"Yes she is has been for a while", Carol confirms

"What about the kids?" Clint asks

"They are here too", Stephen says

"Maggie and Cassie are here then?" Scott asks

"They are", Carol confirms again

"Where are they here?" Fury asks

"They were targeted by Ross. Luckily Tony saved them", Carol informs them

"We owe Tony a lot", Clint says

"More than you know", Hope says

"What is happening to me?" Bucky asks quietly

"You HAVE been given a pardon with the condition you allow Tony to help get rid of the Winter Programming with his BARF technology and Stephan will also help. Tony also has gotten you POW status as the longest prisoner of war known", Carol informs him  
"Tony is helping him?" Steve asks shocked

"Of course. He just needed time to think it through. Now he has he is wiling to help. If you don't accept this Sergeant Barnes will be arrested", Stephen says  
"Of course I will accept his help. Will he be ok with this?" Bucky asks  
"He wouldn't have offered if he wasn't going to help", Carol says, "Now we have a total of 80 members of the Avengers and Junior Avengers Team. As you will realise not all of us go out at one time"

"Did they get cleared?" Fury asks suspiciously

"Yes they have by Tony, Happy, Stephan and myself", Carol replies

"What is going on with Tony?" Rhodey asks, "Why isn't he here in this briefing?"

Carol sighs, "This is where we have some difficulty. 11 months ago an event took place at his tower with him inside it. JARVIS roll the outside footage"

They see the footage of Stark Tower. And they then see the upper floors explored. They all gasp.

"Tony was in that?" Steve asks pale

"Yes. It was a deliberate attack. Aimed to take out not just Tony but those who until the day before had been moved to the compound", Carol replies

"Tony's alright though?" Rhodey asks concerned

"Please say he is alight", Steve begs

"Is he ok? What were his injuries?", Bruce asks

"Please say he is not dead", Natasha says panicked

"He has to be alright", Clint says

All of them were panicking about there friend and in Steve's case lover.

"He is far from alright. He was severely injured. The Fantastic Four and Spider-Man got there quickly but it did take time to pull Tony from the rubble of the upper floors", Stephen says

"What is wrong with him?" T'Challa asks

"Well he was in a coma for 3 months and has significant…scarring and damage. That will best he show you. JARVIS is Tony ready for anyone to come to his lab?" Carol asks

"He is. He wants Captain Rogers. He is insisting just him", JARVIS says

"You heard JARVIS Captain he will take you to Tony. Just try and be supportive. He is depressed enough", Carol says

"Ok. How will I find him?" Steve asks without any hesitation

But he was nervous.

"JARVIS will take you to his lab. I will take the others to there floor to their rooms", Carol says

Steve goes to the elevator which automatically starts to go down. Steve was nervous what would he find? What was wrong with Tony? He knew it was bad. He could sense it. And after seeing that footage of the Tower being blown up he knew Tony would not get out of that unscathed. But why would Tony just want him after he had broken Tony's heart by leaving? The door dings.  
"You have arrived Captain. Sir is waiting for you", JARVIS says

Steve hesitantly follows the corridor and turns to the open lab doors. He sees a man sitting down with his back to him. The hair was Tony. Steve takes a step closer.  
"Tony?" Steve asks

Tony turns around and Steve realises Tony was in a wheelchair. Steve looked into Tony's tortured and sad and scared eyes and Steve saw the damage as tears fall down his scared face. Steve saw that to his horror that Tony was missing something important. Which was his legs. As Steve looked at Tony he knew why Tony was so upset. In long strides Steve walks up to Tony and falls to his knees and pulls Tony into a hug. Steve feels Tony grip his shirt and felt his tears as Tony buried his face in Steve's chest and begins sobbing. Steve wished he would be able to take the last 2 years back and maybe this wouldn't have happened. And Steve knew in seconds he would do what he could do to protect Tony from everyone even his own team and Tony's self if need be. For Tony was a broken man in need of protecting. But he knew his team would also protect Tony they would all help him and avenge him. It was what they needed to do…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

Tony clutches at Steve's shirt as Steve holds him close. Tony couldn't believe he was actually here. He smelled the same as he ever was and that was comforting to Tony. He just realised just how much he missed that smell and the feeling of Steve's arms around him. Tony was ashamed he was crying but he couldn't help it everything had finally gotten to him. He felt so alone these last few months. But he hadn't been alone with the New Avengers. But he still did feel alone. Because his first team had become the family he always wanted.

Now Steve was here hugging him tightly whisper words in his ear and making him feel SO safe and protected for the first time in months.  
"I am so sorry Tony", Steve whispers after letting Tony cry for an hour into his chest

"Not your fault. My own stupidity", Tony mumbles

"You are not stupid Tony!" Steve says  
"I am. How can you be so kind to me?" Tony asks turning his head away

"Look at my Tones", Steve says

Tony refuses to. Steve took one hand off of Tony and used it to life Tony's chin and make Tony look him in the eye.

"Tony you are not stupid", Steve says staring into Tony's dull eyes

Steve realised just how wrong it was for Tony's eyes to be this dull. They should be bright and full of life, excitement and mischief. Steve was going to try and get that back. As it was definably wrong for Tony's eyes to be this dull full of sadness and grief.  
"I am weak", Tony whispers with a tear falling

Steve wipes it away with his thumb.

"You ARE NOT. Never call yourself that. Tony you're the strongest person I know", Steve says

"Really?" Tony asks in a small voice

"Really", Steve says

"Are you alright with this?" Tony asks gesturing to his missing legs

Steve could see one of his arms looked like it had been burnt. It was burn scarring on it.

"I am fine. Ever though I wish this had NEVER happened", Steve says  
"It did. I missed you", Tony says

"I missed you too a lot", Steve says

"I should tell you…", Tony hesitates

"Tell me what?" Steve asks

"I am dating Stephen Strange. I like him as much as you and Bruce", Tony says blushing

"I am okay with you dating. I didn't expect you to wait for me", Steve says

"I love you Steve. But I also like Stephen and Bruce. Can we see where this relationship with Me, You, Stephen and Bruce works out? I like you all the same", Tony says

"What ever makes you happy. I do still love you Tony", Steve says

"I love you too", Tony says

Steve leans in and kisses Tony and Tony returns it. Before they both turn away with a little smile. And Steve was happy to find some light in Tony's dull eyes.

"Are the others ok?" Tony asks

"They are but worried about you. We had feelings of dread going here. We just knew something bad had happened. Don't complain when the whole team starts mothering you", Steve says with a smirk

"They don't hate me?" Tony whispers with sadness in his eyes

Steve wanted to take all of Tony's sadness and pain away. But he knew he would not succeeded in getting rid of all of the emotions.

"They never hated you. We could never", Steve says softly wiping another tear of Tony's scared cheek

"They won't be…put of?" Tony asks with worry in his eyes

"No. They will be fine. Just take some time to get used too", Steve admits

"I am scared, broken and missing. I can't be in the field anymore because of my disability", Ton says mournfully

"You are still HERE Tony. If we go into the field we WILL have your backup. You can watch our backs from here with camera feed", Steve says strongly, "You will also always he linked to us through comms"

"I can still be apart?" Tony asks unsure

"Yes. We would always like to have you as backup", Steve replies, "Can I ask you a question about your legs?"  
"Sure", Tony says looking pale

"Why haven't you go prosthetics?" Steve asks

"The way they were…amputated prosthetics won't work. And they would irritate the burns on what is left", Tony explains

"Ok thanks for telling me. I know you don't have any reason to trust me…", Steve starts

Tony reaches out his hand to Steve's shoulder.

"I DO trust you. I wouldn't have asked for you to be the one I first revealed this too if I didn't", Tony replies

"I don't deserve your trust. If I and the others had stayed then this wouldn't have happened to you", Steve says

"It probably would have. But all of you would have gotten hurt if you were with me. I don't want to change anything because all of you are safe and only me was harmed. And I deserved it", Tony says

"You didn't deserve this. Nobody does. You are important to all of us. Your our linchpin", Steve replies hugging Tony again

"I don't know about that", Tony says nuzzling Steve's chest

"You are", Steve insists holding Tony close, "Who did this too you?"

"Can I tell you later? I don't want to do it now. Please", Tony begs

"Ok. A couple of days then you tell us everything", Steve says compromising

"Deal", Tony says holding onto Steve's shirt tightly

Steve realised that Tony was scared so whoever did this was still out there. Steve was going to track whoever did this and make them pay and he was sure the team would help him. They would make whoever did this died a most painful death.

"Sir Captain Danvers is wondering if your ready to go up to the party. She had finished showing the others around and it is time for the party", JARVIS says

"I don't need to go", Tony mumbles

"Please come for me Tony and for the others", Steve says

Tony bites his lip and looked at Steve's hopefully and compassionate eyes.  
"Ok I will come. I did promise the Juveniles I would come", Tony says with a sigh

"I will be there with you EVERY step of the way", Steve says  
"Your not going anywhere?" Tony asks looking vulnerable and unsure

"Never. I am with you too the end of the line", Steve vows looking Tony in the eyes

Steve was trying to make sure Tony saw the truth in his words. Because Steve knew he wouldn't go anywhere without Tony again. He was sure all of the other Avengers felt the same.  
"I believe you", Tony says smiling slightly

"We better get to the others. What are you working on?" Steve asks

Steve wasn't going to ask Tony to push his wheelchair. Steve knew that it would upset Tony. So he would let Tony ask for help and just be there if he doesn't.

"A new wheelchair. I have designed my wheelchairs. They can float and also be controlled by JARVIS if needed", Tony replies

"That is cool Tony. And you are going to have to show me around this Compound I might get lost since I haven't scene most of it yet", Steve says

"I will gave you the best tour after the party if you want?" Tony asks

"I would like that. Now just remember I am here", Steve says as they enter the elevator

"I am glad you are"

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

* * *

Carol had shown the Avengers their rooms. But they were trying to get out of her what was wrong with Tony. But she kept on refusing saying Tony would tell them. They had entered the Common Room to find it all decorated with a sign saying, 'Welcome Back'. And the room was full of people.

"WELCOME HOME!" everyone shouts  
"Clint!" Laura Barton says rushing over to hug him

"Laura", Clint says holding her close

"Daddy!" Lila says running to her father with Cooper and Nate not far behind

"Daddy!" Cassie Lang says

Scott picks her up and spins her around causing her to laugh.

"Auntie Tasha!" Lila says after hugging her Dad

"Hey Lila, Cooper", Natasha says softly

"Where is Steve?" Laura asks

"He is with Tony. They don't know about his injuries yet. But of course Steve will", Carol replies

"We want to know what is wrong with Tony", Bruce says

Bruce's eyes where flashing green. Natasha puts a hand on his shoulder and Bruce calms.

"It is best he tell you", Laura agrees with Carol, "But you are going to fuss over him when you see him"

"Is he that bad?" T'Challa asks

"Yes. It will be shocking to all of you", Hope says honestly

They didn't hear the elevator ding. But they did hear Lila.

"Uncle Tony! You came! I made cupcakes for you", Lila says running over a man in a wheelchair

The Old Avengers look shocked as they recognise Tony Stark. His handsome face on one side was horribly burnt and so was the same side of his neck. And that was not all they could see why he was in a wheelchair. His legs where gone. He had deep sadness and pain etched in his eyes. Those eyes were dull to them. Not the normal happy, excited and mischievous eyes they once were.

Bruce's eyes were slightly green in anger at whoever did this to Tony. But he was putting on a smile for the kids. Steve was standing next to him and the Old Avengers realised he was protecting Tony.  
"Oh Sunshine that is what I need right now. I will have one soon I need to greet some old friends", Tony says softly

Lila smiles and skips off.

"Tony?" Rhodey asks

"Hi Platypus I missed you", Tony says looking at his best friend nervously

Tony was wondering if Rhodey and the others would accept him as half the man he once was.

"Tones", Rhodey says

Seeing Tony's pain and how nervous he was. And how Tony wanted to be accepted. Was painful to Rhodey it was like MIT all over again. Rhodey strides over to Tony and kneels down and pulls him into a tight bear hug. Tony grips Rhodey tightly back.

"I missed you Platypus", Tony whispers

"I missed you too Tones. I am so sorry I wasn't there for you", Rhodey says pulling back

"It is ok you could have never known", Tony says

"I will be by your side forever now. Your not getting rid of me. Ever again", Rhodey says

"I guess I will get used to it", Tony says with doubt in his voice

Rhodey was sad that Tony didn't believe him but he had good reason.  
"Tony", Bruce says

"Brucie!" Tony says with a small smile

Rhodey gets up and Bruce takes his place and pulls Tony into a hug.

"I am so sorry I left you Tony. Please forgive me. I understand if you can't", Bruce says

"You all were forgiven straight away my friend", Tony says putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder and squeezing

Bruce saw the scars on his arm as the long sleeve jacket was pulled up a little.

"Where else are you hurt Tony?" Bruce asks beginning to fuss

To the amusement of the New Avengers. Bruce had felt Tony as he hugged him and could tell Tony had lost weight.  
"Later not the time now", Tony replies  
"Tony it is good to see you. I missed you. We will help you through this. I am sorry I didn't stay", Natasha says hugging Tony too

"It is ok Natashalie", Tony says returning the hug

Natasha smiles at the nickname she hadn't heard in two years.

"No it isn't you have been alone in this", Natasha says

"Not entirely", Tony replies sadly

Natasha knew that Tony had indeed felt alone. Because his first Team had all abandoned him.

"Hey Tony. Thank you for everything. But we should have been here", Clint says giving Tony a brief hug

"Nothing to be done about that now", Tony says lightly

But the light doesn't totally reach his eyes.

"I should never have left Mr Stark. I should have stayed here so you have backup", Vision says sorrowfully

"I did have. The Fantastic Four got to me. And Carol, Stephen, Hope, Daisy and all the others have been there for me", Tony replies

"We should have", Bruce says

"I did want wish you all were there, but you can't change the past", Tony says wisely

"I am sorry about what happened", Wanda says

"Thank you Wanda", Tony says

"If you ever need to talk Tony I can help you", Sam offers

"I will think on it", Tony promises

"Thank you for taking care of Cassie and my ex-wife", Scott says awkwardly

"I love Cassie as a niece. And Maggie is a gem to put up with my moods. So I don't know how you let her go", Tony says smiling

"Never do I", Scott says

"By the way Clint I see Cooper, Lila and Nate as my Nephews and Niece. I hope you will still let me se…", Tony doesn't get to finish his sentence

"Of course you can see them! I won't push them away from you. It looks like they made a life here and I won't ruin it. Neither for them or you. Your family Tony", Clint says

"I don't thin…", Tony says

"You are family Tony! Blood isn't everything", Natasha says hand on his cheek thumbing a single tear away

"We have stronger ties then blood", Steve adds smiling, "I told you"

Tony looks at his old friends and could see them all nodding, agreeing with Natasha's and Steve's words.  
"Thank you", Tony whispers

They all get down and hug him in a group hug. Tony was clutching at them as they were his lifelines. To the New Avengers it was a great sight of a Tony who just about looked like he believed he was safe.

The New Avengers also realised that the Old Avengers had just stepped in to the roles of protectors of Tony. And they also knew the Old Avengers would hurt anyone to dare touch or say anything bad to Tony and that they would protect him with their lives…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

Tony was happy his friends were back but he was still uncomfortable. Tony looks at the others he had yet to greet yet Fury, Coulson and his team.

"Fury! Agent it is good to see you", Tony says wheeling himself over

"Stark", Fury says not knowing what else to say to a man who had obviously been very hurt emotionally and physically

"Mr Stark", Phil says holding out his hand

"Agent how is not being dead?" Tony asks with a small smile shaking his hand

Phil could see some of the scaring on the arm but decides not to comment.

"How did you know?" Phil asks

"Since Natasha did the data dump. I decided to keep it a secret till the right time and it seems now everyone now does know your alive", Tony says

"So you knew all this time?" Phil asks

"You didn't swipe the data as fast as JARVIS was doing all it. He saved everything onto my private server. So I found out quite a few secrets. But I decided not to broadcast it", Tony replies, "Same with your survival Fury"

"Did you know about me before Ultron?" Fury asks

"Your just too stubborn to die. So I believed you to have survived", Tony replies with a small grin

Tony then turns to Bucky.

"Mr Stark I am sorry for what happened. I would like to help if you would allow me too", Bucky says

Tony sighs, "There is nothing to forgive. You didn't kill my parents HYDRA did. I just needed time to process it. I attacked you because I had been blaming Howard for my mothers death since it happened. It was just a huge shock to realise he wasn't to blame"

"I still need to apologies though", Bucky says

"If you need to hear it then I say your forgiven", Tony says holding out his hand

Bucky hesitantly shakes the hand gently.

"Stephen and I am going to help you get rid of those trigger words. And you should know everyone here has been vetted and none work for HYDRA so your safe here", Tony explains

"How?" Bucky asks  
"Stephen IS a Sorcerer so everyone had too pass his test. They all did. So your safe", Tony replies

"I thank you Mr Stark", Bucky says

"Call me Tony. We are going to spend a lot of time together. And Mr Stark will get on my nerves. Mr Stark was Howard. I am NOTHING like him. You will find that out Sergeant Barnes", Tony says

"I am no longer a Sergeant. I am pretty sure I was dishonourably discharged. You can call me Bucky or James or whatever", Bucky says

"Well Snowflake actually that is not accurate in fact I have something to give you. But you will have to wait. But you will hopefully like it", Tony says smiling softly

"Snowflake?" Bucky asks

"I am sure everyone told you I like nicknames. Well I have had two years to come up with names for you and I have a few", Tony says smiling a little  
"Mr Stark it is an honour to meet you", King T'Challa says

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I heard that your sister is the Tech Princess of Wakanda. So it is a pleasure to meet another genius", Tony says to Shuri

"I would really like to talk to you about your inventions. Especially your Arc Reactor. I would like to know how you made it so small", Princess Shuri says grinning

"Sister let Mr Stark breath", King T'Challa says

"I don't mind. And call me Tony. I would happily talk to you more about this. But maybe another day as this party is for the return of the whole Avengers. And I can't disappoint the juveniles", Tony says with a small smirk

"I see your friends are finally back Tony", a woman says

"Yes Susan. And I am glad about that. Guys this is Susan Richards nee Storm aka the Invisible Woman. This is her husband Reed Richards who is Mr Fantastic. The other two are Johnny Storm aka the Human Torch and Ben Grimm aka the Thing", Tony says introducing the four, "They are the Fantastic Four"

The Rogues all shake hands with the Fantastic Four.

"They help out here in the Avengers", Tony adds

"It is good to have you back. Tony has been wanting you back", Reed says smirking

"Keep it up Richards", Tony mutters

"Tony why don't you introduce them to some of the New Avengers?" Carol asks

"Of course I should do that. Would you like me too?" Tony asks his friends

"That would be great Tony only if you want to of course", Steve says softly

"I would be glad too. Cooper!" Tony calls

"Yes Uncle Tony?" Cooper asks coming over

"Go get that trophy to show your Dad. He will be so jealous", Tony suggests

"I will get it!" Cooper says dashing off

"I will get mine too", Lila and Cassie say dashing away

Tony chuckles a little. And the Rogues could see only dim light in Tony's eyes. And they were going to make sure he smiled more and had more light in his eyes. That was going to be there most important mission.

"What are their trophy's?" Clint asks

"You will see. But you will be extremely proud", Tony replies

The kids come back with a trophy each. Cooper's was gold with an arrow on it.

"I got first place in the Archery competition at my school", Cooper says handing the trophy to his father

Clint had a proud glint in his eyes as he looks at the trophy.

"This is great Coop", Clint says smiling

"I am also a Young Avenger with my arrows. My nickname is Eagle Eye. Uncle Tony makes my arrows!" Cooper says proudly

"Really a young Avenger?" Clint asks looking at Tony

"Yes. Young Avengers don't really go on big missions. Especially at the age. Is that ok?" Tony asks unsure weather he did the right thing

Clint could see how unsure Tony was and smiles putting Tony at ease.

"It is fine. As long as he is careful", Clint says

"Look Daddy I got a first place trophy for a cupcake competition! Uncle Tony got me in!" Lila says handing the small gold trophy too her father

"I am proud of both of you Lila, Cooper", Clint says smiling

"Daddy I got second place in the cupcake competition. Uncle Tony got me in too!", Cassie says to Scott

Scott smiles and takes the small silver trophy and looks at it and hugs Cassie.

"Thank you Tony", Scott says

"Thanks Tony for doing this for our kids", Clint says

"It was a pleasure they really deserved to be in those competitions", Tony says not really wanting the praise for getting them in

The kids put the trophy's back and Tony starts introducing them to some of the New Avengers.

"Hi Mr Stark I think they should have worn their outfits", a voice says from the ceiling

The Rogues look up and see Spider-Man in his mask on the ceiling.

"Only when they go out on missions. We don't want them to be uncomfortable", Tony says, "Get down here and introduce yourself"

Peter jumps down from the roof landing on his feet.

"Take the mask off and show them your identity they won't tell on you", Tony says

"But they will think that I am not capable because of my age", Peter replies

"We can talk to them about that. Come on Underoos", Tony says giving him a smile of encouragement

"I will do it for you", Peter says

Peter pulls off his mask. And the Rogues see a young face.

"We knew you were young. How old are you?" Sam asks

"You don't have to answer that", Steve says giving Sam a look

"It is ok I am 17. Been Spider-Man since I was 15", Peter says, "My name is Peter Parker"

"So you're the one who stole Stevie's shield?" Bucky asks

"Yes. Sorry about that Captain Rogers", Peter says sheepishly

"It is fine. And call me Steve", Steve says smiling at the nervous Peter

"These are the Avengers they are so cool", a boy says coming over to Tony

"Guys this is Harley Keener. He is in the young Avengers and is Iron Lad. Has about as high as IQ as me", Tony says ruffling the kids hair

"How did you meet?" Natasha asks  
"It was during the Mandarin Incident. Kind of ended up in his backyard", Tony says smiling slightly, "Helped me fix up the Iron Man Suit"

"Your lucky he normally doesn't let anyone help with his suits", Bruce says smiling

"I help too. He even made my suit. My AI I named is KAREN", Peter says

They all look at Tony shocked that he would do that.

"What can I say these kids have grown on me", Tony says smiling proudly at Peter and Harley

Steve noticed Tony looked at them like a proud father. Suddenly a young girl about the same age as Peter comes over.  
"So he is the original Hawkeye?" she asks looking at Clint

"Yes", Tony replies

"What do you mean original?" Clint asks

"I was nicknamed Hawkeye too. I have a bow and arrows too. I am Kate Bishop", Kate says smiling

"We are going to have to have a competition to see who can keep that name", Clint says

"Bring it on old man", Kate jokes

"I will", Clint says smirking

"Great the archers will have a competition tomorrow afternoon. So everyone is well rested", Tony offers

"Deal", Clint and Kate say

"Good. Now I better get the groups attention", Tony says

Daisy gives him a glass of water.

"EVERYONE!" Tony calls

There was noise and nobody heard him. Hope rolls her eyes and whistles loudly and everyone turns to her.

"Tony wants all your attention", Hope says in way of explanation

Everyone turns their eyes to Tony.

"Now I would like to propose a toast to Steve, James, Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Lang, Vision, Wanda, and Sam. And welcome them back into the Avengers", Tony says raising his glass, "To being together again!"

"Together again", everyone says raising their glasses

"Now to James Barnes I spoke with the president before you got back. And we have agreed that your time as the Winter Solider will do nothing to your record of nearly giving your life in the war. And being a Prisoner of War so long. So on behalf of the president of the United States I have authority to tell you your rank as Sergeant has been given back and I present to you a Purple Heart on the knowledge of the sacrifice you did for this country", Tony says pulling out a black box from his chair and presenting it to Bucky

Bucky looked at it in shock. He never expected this.

"But I killed people", Bucky says

"The Winter Solider is not you. And that has been agreed by everyone. So will you accept the Purple Heart as thanks from the US Government?" Tony asks softly

"But your parents", Bucky weakly protests

"Would have wanted this", Tony says firmly

"Go on Buck", Steve says with a smile

Bucky bends down and Tony shakily but the medal on Bucky's top. And everyone cheers.

"Thank you", Bucky says to Tony

"You earned it. Now Buckaroo lets party", Tony says smiling, "JARVIS turn on the music"

"Right away sir", JARVIS says and music begins to play

Couples go on the dance floor where the furniture had been moved. Steve, Bruce and Bucky could see the longing look Tony had on his face at those couples were on the dance floor and so could Rhodey. They knew Tony would really want to be out there.

"What have you been inventing while we have been away Tones?" Rhodey asks trying to take Tony's mind of the dancefloor

"Not much. I have been working on the pardons and the accords. As well as getting Ross out of the way", Tony replies

"That would be a full time job", Steve says with a smile

"It was. Ross was digging his heels in", Stephen says coming over to put his hand on Tony's shoulder

"It was basically a war between Ross and Tony", Carol adds smiling

"But Tony won that one", Hope says smirking

"Was there any doubt?" Daisy rhetorically asks

"None", those who where near the conversation says

Tony blushes at there faith in him. Steve smiles at Tony.

"You always had our faith Tony", Steve says kissing Tony's forehead

"Always?" Tony asks hesitantly

They were all sad that Tony doubted them. But it was justified.

"Always", the team say together

They earn a real smile from Tony. A smile they wanted to see. Lila comes up to Tony with a cupcake.

"Here you go Uncle Tony your favourite", Lila says smiling

"Thank you sunshine. Why don't you get the others one as well?" Tony suggests

"Ok Uncle Tony!" Lila exclaims and runs off

She comes back with Cassie and they hand out the cupcakes. The team take one each with a smile. They all have one and they could tell they were good. They watched Lila, Cassie and Tony interact and it was clear Tony doted on the girls.

"Laura give me Nate so you can dance with Clint", Tony offers holding out his hands

"Alright Tones", Laura says handing the toddler to Tony

"Go on Clint", Tony says smiling

Clint nervously takes Laura's hand after making sure Tony was alright. Tony was happily playing with the toddler in his lap.  
"Nate will be ok. The kids are Tony's world", Laura murmurs to Clint

"I can see that", Clint replies

Steve smiles at Tony as he was holding the toddler and talking to him. All the Avengers could see the kids where Tony's world as Cooper, Lila and Cassie joined Tony to talk. As well as another boy around Lila and Cassie's age.

"I am Franklin Richards", the boy says introducing himself

"Nice to meet you", Natasha says

"What happened to your rivalry with Reed Tones?" Rhodey asks

"We decided we needed to work together to get rid of Ross", Tony answers, "And that we actually worked well together"

"That we agree on", Reed says coming over

"As long as your not doing dangerous experiments in MY lab", Tony says with a half hearted glare

"It was one time", Reed exclaims

"More like a dozen", Tony mutters

There were snickers from those that heard the conversation. Susan rolls her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Wanda asks Susan in amusement

"Sometimes. Reed likes to _think_ he hasn't done stupid stunts in Tony's lab. Want Reed doesn't realise is that JARVIS always keeps Tony updated", Susan says rolling her eyes

The Avengers all laugh at that. Clint and Laura come over to them.

"We need to put him to bed", Laura says gesturing to Nate

"Can I take him?" Clint asks Tony about Nate

"He is your kid. Goodnight baby Archer", Tony says to Nate

"Night, Night Unca Tony", Nate says waving goodbye

The party continues and Steve and the others could see Tony struggling.

"Would you like to go to bed Tones?" Stephen asks gently kneeling down in front of Tony

"Yes please", Tony says quietly

"Who would you like to go with you?" Stephen asks

"Steve and you. If you both don't mind", Tony says to both of them

"Of course I don't mind", Steve says softly

"Lets get some sleep then. And let the young ones have the rest of the party", Stephen replies

"Goodnight guys", Tony says starting to wheel himself to the elevator

Steve and Stephen say goodnight and follow Tony. Steve didn't know what floor Tony slept on.

"J my floor please", Tony murmurs

"Yes sir", JARVIS says

They get out on the floor and Steve was surprised to see his stuff waiting for him.

"I hope having your stuff here is ok?" Tony asks unsure

"It is fine", Steve says smiling, "I wouldn't be anywhere else"

Tony leads Steve to his bedroom. And Steve sees the room has been modified for Tony's needs. There was also a suit of armour in the corner.

"I have the armour to help me into bed", Tony explains, "When Steph is not here"

"I will help you whenever you need. And so will the others", Steve says gently

"Ok. I need to get changed", Tony says looking nervously at his clothing

"Tones he will not think differently of your because of your scars", Stephen says gently

Steve thinks he knows the problem. Tony must have more scars that was hidden by clothing.

"Would me stepping out help you?" Steve asks kindly

"I…you won't feel differently about me?" Tony asks unsure

"I promise I won't sweetheart", Steve says softly

Tony still hesitantly starts taking off his clothing. Steve could see the burn scars all up his arms. There were scars on his chest too. Then he sees Tony's legs. He could see why he couldn't have prosthetics with the burns on the amputated part of his legs. Steve could see Tony was very nervous and jittery. Steve goes over and kisses Tony softly.

"It doesn't change anything. I still love you", Steve says firmly

Stephan hands Tony his nightshirt and shorts. Tony puts them on then looks at the bed which Stephan had turned down.

"Can you help me Steve?" Tony whispers

"Of course whatever you want sweetheart", Steve replies

He gently puts his hands underneath Tony and lifts him into the bed. Steve notices how light Tony is even without his legs. Steve places Tony in the middle of the bed. Stephan had changed to his nightwear.  
"I will just change", Steve murmurs

"Ok", Tony says

Steve leaves to the bathroom and Tony looks to Stephan.  
"Your dealing well", Stephan says

"JARVIS please let us know if Bucky has nightmares", Tony says to the AI

"Of course sir", JARVIS replies

Steve comes back out having heard what Tony said to the AI and was surprised Tony had asked JARVIS to do that. Steve climbs up into the bed and pulls the covers over Tony. Tony actually wiggled into Steve's chest.

"May I?" Steve asks wanting to put his arms around him

"Yes please", Tony almost begs

Steve wraps his arms around Tony and holding him securely to his chest. Tony sighs and closes his eyes.

"It is good to have you back Steve", Tony whispers

"I am glad to be back Sweetheart. I love you. Sleep", Steve says softly

"I love you too", Tony says sleepily

Tony falls asleep within minutes.

"He has nightmares so be warned", Stephen says to Steve

"Thank you for telling me", Steve whispers

Steve holds Tony tight hopefully to help Tony keep the nightmares at bay. He hoped he could bring Tony some peace. He hoped…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter .4.**

* * *

Steve slept with his arms around Tony. Holding him tightly. He had woken up several times to Tony's nightmares and had to settle him down. His dreams where more haunting then before as these nightmares had Tony in near tears and sending him into anxiety attacks.

Steve had woken up with Stephen each time and Stephen had only told Steve that Tony had real bad nightmares every night and they all nearly were about what made Tony lose his legs and get all the other injuries. Steve asked if Stephen would tell him want happened but Stephen said it was Tony's story to tell. So all Steve could do was hold him and whisper words of love and comfort in Tony's ears to he settled down.

The next time he woke up an alarm was going off. Steve groans but feels Tony moving next to him.

"Steve I need to get up. And so do you Breakfast will be served in an hour", Tony whispers

Steve opens his eyes to see Tony's haunted look. But he notices the bags underneath his eyes seemed to look better today.  
"Had a good sleep sweetheart?" Steve asks

"Better then what I had in months", Tony admits, "Thank you"

"I will do anything for you", Steve says kissing Tony

"I didn't wake you up so much did I?" Tony asks nervously

"I don't care about sleep as long as you are comfortable. You need the sleep more then I did. But I slept fine", Steve says smiling softly

"Are you sure?" Tony asks

"I am. With the serum I don't need as much sleep as everyone else. I am fine. I would do absolutely everything for you", Steve replies kissing Tony again

"So would a lot of people", Stephen says as he wakes

"Morning Steph", Tony says kissing him too

"Morning Tones. We better get ready for the day", Stephen says groaning as he moves

"Can you help me into my wheelchair Steve?" Tony asks shyly

"Of course. Whatever you need", Steve replies getting up

He gently puts his arms around and under Tony and picks him up and sits him in the wheelchair besides the bed.

"What do you need me to do now?" Steve asks

"I am going to have a shower. Can you wait out here? I am not ready for you to see EVERYTHING yet", Tony says softly

"That is alright I will get ready out here", Steve says with an understanding smile

Tony wheels himself over to the dresser and picks out some clothes before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. Steve looks at the door and really wants to go and help Tony. But Tony said he didn't need help.  
"He will be fine. He has been doing this on his own for months. He is not really alone anyway. We made a deal with Tony that one person has to be in the bedroom while he showers so we know immediately if he has an accident", Stephen informs Steve as he changes

"It is just hard. I only have seen him like this for less then a day", Steve admits

"You will get used to it. Now you better get changed. Can't go to breakfast looking like that", Stephen replies

Steve nods as he changes he looks around the room a bit more. Most of the furniture was down to a height which Tony could see over when he is in his wheelchair. There were pictures on the wall. All children's drawings. They were displayed proudly on the wall. Steve knew the Lila and probably Cassie did these drawings and some might have been Nate's. But he couldn't be sure.

There were also framed pictures on the walls of all the Avengers New, Old, Young and Rogue on the wall all displayed proudly. Steve could see pictures were from the times before Tony's legs out amputated and some after. And Steve could see the difference. Tony's eyes had a more haunted look then the ones before the amputation. But Steve could see the journey Tony has been on all these months.

"My therapist said it would be a good idea to show my journey from after the attack. I don't necessary agree with her. But some of them are good. But I am really self-conscious in photos now. I try to avoid them when possible", Tony says from behind Steve

Steve turns to find a fully clothed Tony with damp clothes watching him cautiously.

"I think your very brave to have been doing what you have. And those pictures show how brave you truly are sweetheart", Steve says honestly

Tony studies Steve for a minute to determine if he was lying. But Tony could see no deceit. So Tony nods and shows a small smile.

"Ready for breakfast?" Tony asks

"Whenever you are", Steve replies

"Follow me", Tony says

Steve and Tony walk through the hall to the elevator and Tony instructs JARVIS to take them to the personal kitchen and dinning room.

"Very well sir", JARVIS replies

"This place is a lot bigger then before", Steve comments

"We needed more room for all of the Avengers and all the other personal. Plus the Barton and Lang families. I decided we needed a change", Tony informs Steve

Steve nods.

"Do you like it?" Tony asks nervously

"I love it. You did great sweetheart never doubt it", Steve replies as the get out of the elevator

Tony blushes at the comment. And wheels his chair into the kitchen were Stephen, Daisy, Laura and Maggie were making breakfast.

"What can I do to help?" Tony asks

Steve was surprised Tony was offering to help. The Tony he knew didn't normally make breakfast.

"Maybe some pancakes. The kids all like those", Laura says smiling

"That I can do", Tony replies going to get the ingredients

Steve watches as Stephen, Daisy, Hope, Laura, Maggie and Tony all work in harmony cooking a lot of different types of breakfast food.

"What can I do?" Steve asks feeling useless

"Could you do a whole batch of toast?" Laura asks  
"I can do that", Steve replies going over to help, "What else are we having?"  
"I am making waffles and French Toast", Maggie says

"I am making the Hash Browns", Hope replies

"I am making the cinnamon rolls", Daisy replies

"I am making the blueberry, banana and chocolate muffins", Laura replies

"I am making a huge lot of eggs, bacon and sausages", Stephen replies

"I am making my famous banana, chocolate, blueberry, strawberry pancakes", Tony replies smiling slightly at Steve's shocked expression

"You know how to cook those?" Steve asks

Steve was surprised as Tony never really cooked for the Avengers before. They all felt he didn't know really how to cook.

"Yeh. I decided it was time I show my skills. At least I can be of some use around here", Tony mutters

Laura smacks his head and shakes her head as his little self worth.  
"Ouch what is that for?" Tony asks

"You are very useful. Don't cast yourself short. You do a lot around here. If anything you should be relaxing", Laura replies sternly

"She is right. You are in change of the Research and Development Division, Science Division and Weapon and Technology Division. That is a lot of work. And your still the Head of the Accords Division!" Daisy exclaims

"That sounds like a lot of work Tony", Steve comments

"I just want to be useful", Tony mutters

Steve could see all the insecurities Tony now had. He would have to work on helping Tony with that. Steve goes to Tony leaving the toast for the moment. And lifts Tony's chin.  
"You are great Tony. You too do much. You have done so much for us. Let us all help you", Steve says softly

"It is tough to break habits. I still feel like I am not useful", Tony replies

"You are more helpful then you can see. You're a great man. I love you Tony so much", Steve says kissing Tony's lips

Tony kisses Steve back.

"I will try", Tony says softly

"That is all I ask", Steve replies smiling going back to the toast.

They all work in harmony and Steve learnt that everyone I the man group of friends all took turns cooking breakfast and dinner.

"JARVIS can you wake everyone?" Tony asks

"Of course Sir", JARVIS replies

"Tell them if they want breakfast they better hurry", Tony adds

"I will rely that sir", JARVIS replies

Tony turns on the multi-coffee pot and starts to have everyone's normal blends being made.

"Steve can you help put all the food on the table?" Tony asks

"Sure. Is there any way to have it?" Steve asks

"No. Everyone just chooses a spot themselves. But I am always on the end with Stephen. Normally one on the kids takes the other spot. But you can seat in the chair next to me today. I want you close", Tony admits

"That is ok. I want to stay as close to you as possible anyway", Steve replies with a smile

Food was going on the table. Laura was putting jugs of orange cordial, milk and water on the table as the kids were coming running in. Jane, Darcy and Erik were coming in and all saying a soft morning. Going straight over for coffee.

"Morning Uncle Tony!" Lila says learning into hugging Tony

"Morning Sunshine", Tony replies with a smile

"Morning Uncle Tony!" Cassie says and does the same as what Lila did

"Morning Cassie-Bug sleep well?" Tony asks

"Very well. Did you?" Cassie asks

"I did thanks to your Uncle Steve and Uncle Stephen", Tony replies

"That is good. You needed it Uncle Tony. I am glad you go a lot of sleep", Cassie says smiling

"Hey Eagle you alright there?" Tony asks Cooper

"I am fine. This looks great", Cooper says with a smile

Others were starting to show up as Tony takes his place at the end of the table. Steve sits on one side and Stephen the other. As the others adults come trickling in.

"Who made all of this?" Clint asks kissing his wife

"It was a team effort", Daisy says with a smile

"Who?" Natasha asks

"Maggie, Daisy, Hope, Stephen, Steve, me and Tony", Laura replies

They all look at Tony in surprise.

"I just made the pancakes and put the coffee on. I had all your favourites ordered. They are each waiting for you in a pot. JARVIS can tell you which one is which", Tony says shyly

The Rogues and the SHIELD Agents weren't used to seeing Tony so shy. They would have to build his confidence back up soon.  
"I am sure it is great", Natasha says smiling and picking up some pancakes

The others all dig in to all the food. They all take seats around the table. They where all surprised to find out the Tony had ordered all of the individual blends of coffee or tea. They realised that Tony was doing everything he could to make them comfortable here. They could also see all of Tony's insecurities. They new they would have to work on that but it was strange for them seeing Tony so unsure. They would also have to work on making Tony more comfortable too.

"These are great Tony!" Clint says moaning and digging in

"You did a great job", Natasha says

"These are great better then what I could do", Scott says

"You did good Tony", Sam says

"I love these Tony", Wanda says

"This is the best breakfast food I have had", Bucky says smiling at Tony making his heart flutter as Tony gave him a small smile

"I didn't know you can cook this well Tones", Rhodey says truly surprised at Tony's cooking skills

"These are very good Tony. How did you learn to make them?" Bruce asks the pancakes were truly delicious

"I decided I needed to step out and help around here. I found the recipes from my mother. These are her recipes", Tony says blushing at the praise

"Do you have any other recipes?" Wanda asks curious

"I have a lot. I might share some with you all soon", Tony promises

"You should try his brownies!" Hope says

"Or his eclairs they are so good", Cooper pipes up

"Or his tarts. He makes Treacle Tarts, Meringue Tarts, and Bakewell tarts", Daisy adds

"Or Uncle Tony's pies!" Cassie says excitedly

"I love Mr Stark's cakes!" Peter exclaims

"I like the Cheesecakes!" Harley says excitedly

"I like the cookies", Lila says smiling at her Uncle Tony

"How about tomorrow I make a whole lot of my mothers recipes. And we can have a feast?" Tony suggests

The kids cheer.  
"You don't have to do that Sweetheart", Steve says softly

"I want to. I will ban everyone but Laura and Maggie from the kitchen tomorrow. The food will be a surprise", Tony declares

"Well…", Steve starts

"We will look forward too it Tony. Your food is amazing", Stephen interrupts giving Steve a look

They finish their breakfast and everyone takes their plates to the sink and all the return Avengers help clean up.

"I am going to take you all to my lab now. Are you ok with that?" Tony asks his returned friends and SHIELD Agents

"We will be fine Tones", Carol says smiling knowing what Tony was going to do

"Thanks everyone follow me. Peter! Harley with me", Tony says to all of them

They follow him to the elevator.

"To my lab JARVIS", Tony says

"Of course sir" JARVIS replies

"We are really going to your lab Mr Stark?" Jemma Simmons asks

"Yes. You are all lucky to see inside my lab", Tony says smiling at Simmons and Fitz's excitement

They were at the lab in seconds and they follow Tony to the dark doors of the lab. Tony puts his hand on the panel and the door turn green and the door opens.  
"Wake up the kids J", Tony calls

The lab suddenly comes alive and they were amazed at the level of technology. The holograms on several of the tables showing detailed schematics and designs for several different products. Iron Man suits were displayed around the room.

Shuri looks around in amazement. She could already tell the everything she had heard about Doctor Stark was correct and he was a genius. He was very advanced. And he didn't have Vibranium! She could only wonder what he could do with Vibranium.

"This is amazing", Shuri breaths

"Thank you coming from you that is high praise", Tony replies smiling

"I can only imagine what you could so with Vibranium", T'Challa comments

"I don't know. But Vibranium doesn't really work with Starkenium Badassium", Tony informs the Wakandan's

"How would you know?" T'Challa asks curious

"I had a small stash of Vibranium that my father had. I ran tests and it didn't mix well together", Tony explains

"What IS Starkenium Badassium?" Shuri asks interested

Simmons and Fitz's were really interested in what it was too.

"It is the new element I developed when I was being poisoned by my arc reactor. It took some doing but now all my Arc Reactors are powered by the new element", Tony explains

Shuri was stunned that was something Wakanda had never done. She realised now how behind Wakanda was compared to Doctor Stark.

"That is amazing Doctor Stark", Shuri says

"Call me Tony. Nobody calls my Doctor Stark. It is normally Mr Stark", Tony says a little uncomfortable

"You have earned the Doctor title. It is only right to show you respect by calling you that", Shuri replies

"Only in a formal setting then", Tony allows

"Fair enough", Shuri concedes

"Why are we down here Tony?" Fury asks

"You called me Tony", Tony says shocked

"So what?" Fury growls

"Nothing. I bought you all down here because I have some gifts for all of you", Tony replies going over to one of the cases

He puts in a code and the cabinet unlocks and he pulls out a set of gloves. They were black and red.

"These are for you Wanda", Tony says handing her the gloves

"What do they do?" Wanda asks amazed by the design of the gloves

"They will help you control your power. I had help making them by Stephen Strange", Tony informs her

"Thank you Tony", Wanda says smiling

Tony goes over to the next cabinet and unlocks it with another code. And Sam sees his Red Wings.

"I made upgrades to them. And now they are the best unto I come up with new upgrades", Tony informs the Falcon and hands them to Sam

"Thank you Tony. You didn't have to do this", Sam says

"I wanted too", Tony replies softly

Tony then goes to the next cabinet and hands Natasha her new Widow Bites. She thanks him. Next where Clint's arrows, with a new quiver and bow.

"Your son has a similar one", Tony informs Clint

"Thank you Tony. What happened to my old one?" Clint asks

Tony scowls, "Ross destroyed it. But I think you will like this new one"

"Why is that? I am sure I would like it anyway you do it", Clint asks

"I made some upgrades that I drunkenly promised you ages ago. Grappling Hooks, Heat Sinking Arrows, Tracker Arrows, Poison Arrows, Tranquilizer Arrows, Explosion Arrows in all different size of explosion, Acid Arrows, and of course the normal arrows. All arrows have got a child in them and they will return to your bow about ten minutes after you use them", Tony informs him of all the new arrows that Clint now had at his disposal

Clint was in awe of his new arrows and bow.

"Thank you Tony", Clint says with a beaming smile

"Now Bruce turn these", Tony says handing him a silver bracelet

"What is this?" Bruce asks confused but puts it on none the less

"That will help you control the Hulk. Just take it off when you want to transform", Tony informs him

"Does this work? How did you come up with this?" Bruce asks

"Betty and Jennifer helped with it. And it DOES help. You trust me don't you?" Tony asks nervously

"Of course I do", Bruce says immediately

"Then you will be fine", Tony says with a smile

Tony picks up a StarkPad and goes over to a standing cabinet and unlocks it and Rhodey sees the War Machine Armour.

"I have upgraded it. It is fitted with the best I can offer for now. And you have your own AI", Tony informs his best friend

"My own AI?" Rhodey asks shocked

"Yes do you want to met her?" Tony asks nervously

Rhodey could see Tony was nervous. And he wished he could take the insecurity away from Tony.  
"I would love too", Rhodey replies

Tony types on his Starkpad for a second before a female voice comes over.  
"Hello Colonel Rhodes I am SARAH. I am one of the younger AI's", SARAH says in a Spanish accent

"Nice to meet you. Just call my Rhodey", Rhodey says

"I will call you Boss Rhodey", SARAH replies

"That will do", Rhodey replies with a smile

"She will help you with your suit she has JARVIS basic knowledge of the armour", Tony informs his friend

"Thank you Tones. I know you don't give you AI's out lightly", Rhodey says smiling at the trust his friend still has in him

"Why is that?" Shuri asks interested by that

"All my AI's are like my children. I don't give them out lightly", Tony explains

"How many AI's do you have?" Simmons ask curiously

"35", Tony replies to their shock

"What do they all do?" Fitz asks

"A lot of different tasks. Some control several different sets of armour. Including my seven children's armour", Tony says surprises them

"Children?" Steve asks shocked

"I never you had children Tones", Rhodey asks equally shocked

"We never knew that either", Fury says sharing a look with Coulson

"I kept them off the radar", Tony replies

"How many?" Steve asks wanting to know his beloveds children

"Eleven. 6 boys and 5 girls", Tony replies

"Where they at the party last night?" Natasha asks

"They weren't. They were busy. But they will be here in the coming days", Tony informs them

"I am looking forward to meeting them", Steve says smiling at Tony

"We all are", Bruce says with nods of agreement from everyone

"They are looking forward to meeting you all too", Tony replies

"How do you make AI's? I never been able to make one", Shuri asks changing the subject

"I am sure I can help you make one. I have a male AI I am putting the basics too", Tony then hesitates, "Would you like him?"

Shuri was in shock. Doctor Stark was offering her his AI when he was so protective of them?

"I would be honoured", Shuri replies

"We can work on finishing him later we better continue I have a couple of more gifts to give out", Tony replies

"I will hold you too it", Shuri says smiling

"I am sure you will", Tony replies

Tony now wheels himself to a table that had two prosthetics arms on stands. Both of them looking very different.

"One is for you Agent. The other is for you Bucky", Tony informs the two stunned men

"Why? I have done nothing for you", Bucky protests

"I did destroy your last one. And I wanted to apologies for the fight we had. Do you like the design?" Tony asks shyly

"I love it", Bucky says

"I have a chip that will allow you to move it with your mind and feel textures. Same with yours Coulson. So do you want me to fit them?" Tony asks the two stunned men

"I would be honoured", Coulson says

"So would I if you are sure", Bucky replies

"I am. Sit down", Tony says gesturing to the couch

It only takes half an hour each to fit the arms and insert the chips. And Coulson and Bucky were really surprised by how real their arms actually felt. They could feel them!

"Do you like them?" Tony asks nervously

"I like it. It is amazing", Coulson says

"I love it", Bucky says and hesitates going over to hug him

"You can hug me if you want Snowflake", Tony says softly

Bucky goes over and hugs Tony tightly. Tony actually hugs back. Bucky felt almost normal now. His prosthetic arm looked just like his real one.

"Thank you so much", Bucky says pulling away with tears in his arms

"It is no problem", Tony replies smiling at Bucky's happiness

Steve kisses Tony.  
"You did great Tony. I have longed to see Bucky happy again. You have made his happy", Steve whispers to him

Tony blushes at Steve's praise.

"Sir Cooper and Kate would like to know if they can have the archery tournament with Mr Barton now", JARVIS says

"What do you say Clint?" Tony asks raising his eyebrow

"I am ready for it", Clint says proudly

"JARVIS tell them we will be right up", Tony says to the AI

"I will sir", JARVIS replies

"Prepare to by shocked by both of them. They are just as great as you as archers", Tony informs Clint smiling proudly

"Looking forward to it", Clint says

"Come on. Lets try out your new bow", Tony says wheeling himself out of the lab

They all follow him. They were happy to see some more life in Tony's eyes now. They were determined to get more life into those eyes. That would be their mission…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
